Zazu
Zazu is a Hornbill from The Lion King Zazu played Mung Daal in Simba (Chowder) Zazu played Bagheera in The Savannah Book, The Savannah Book 2, and The Bird Book He is a Panther Zazu played Digit in Cyberchase (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) He is a cyboid Zazu played Harold the Seahorse in The Little British Girl He is a seahorse Zazu played Sneezy in Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Wendy White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf Zazu played T.W. Turtle in Foxes Don't Dance He is a turtle Zazu played Iago in Simbaladdin and Todladdin He is a Red Grumpy Parrot Zazu played Scuttle in The Little Mer-Lioness He is a seagull Zazu played Bill the Lizard in Kiara in Wonderland He is a lizard Zazu played Snipes in Frog-A-Doodle and Frog-A-Doodle 2: Bambi's Great Adventure He is a bird Zazu played Timothy Q. Mouse in Peep (Dumbo) He is a mouse Zazu played Kuzco (Bird) in The Robot Boy's New Groove He is a bird Zazu played Mr. Harcourt in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) He is a judge Zazu played Chirp Sing in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is a nightingale Zazu played George the Janitor in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Zazu played Mr. Channing in My Favorite Goofy Zazu played Genie in Trampladdin He is a genie Zazu played Supreme Chancellor Valorum in Animation Star Wars He is a politician Zazu played Tokie in Tarzan of the Jungle, Tarzan of the Jungle 2 and Tarzan of the Jungle (TV Series) Zazu played Squire in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie He is a squire Zazu played Stewie Griffin in Canal Famille Guy He is a child Zazu played Bender in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a robot Zazu played Duck in Canal Famille Planet He is a duck Zazu played Jaq in Finding Tails He is a shrimp Zazu played Bradley in The Man King He is a ostrich Zazu played Radio in The Brave Little Fox He is a radio Zazu played Happy in Isabella White and the Seven Birds He is a dwarf Zazu played Jiminy Cricket in Todnocchio He is a cricket Zazu played Bartok in Isabellastasia He is a white bat Zazu played Magic Carpet in Fieveladdin He is a magic carpet Zazu played Marshall in Wild Age 4: Continental Drift He is a Sloth Zazu played Road Runner in Animal Tunes Zazu will play Cogsworth in Beauty and the Demigod In his pendulum clock form. Zazu played Bron in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Bird Migration She is a Apatosaurus Actors *Rowan Atkinson (The Lion King) *Edward Hibbert (sequels) *Michael Gough (Timon and Pumbaa and Enchanted Tiki Room Under New Management) *Jeff Bennett (singing, "The Morning Report"; 2004 - present) *John Oliver (2019 film) Portrayals: * In The Mammal King he is played by Timothy Q. Mouse * In The Bear King he is played by Huckleberry Hound * In The Cat King he is played by Wilbur * In The Tiger King (1994) he is played by Rafael * In The Aardvark King he is played by Dumbo * In The Insect King he is played by José Carioca * In The Father King he is played by Botley the Robot * In The Adult King he is played by Timmy Turner * In The Robot King he is played by Screwie * In The Fish King he is played by Archimedes * In The Teenager King he is played by Pajama Sam * In The Puppet King he is played by Kenny McCormick * In The Alligator King he is played by Flap * In The Fox King he is played by Jiminy Cricket * In The God King he is played by Bart Simpson * In The Skeleton King he is played by The Lorax * In The Tween King he is played by Maurice * In The Snake King he is played by Sebastian * In The Master King he is played by Mac Foster * In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies he is played by Himself or . Trivia: Zazu Plays Sarge in Cartoon Distance Story *Surprisingly, he is voiced by British comedy actor Rowan Atkinson and Atkinson also portrays Edmund Blackadder, Johnny English and Mr. Bean. Gallery: Zazu (The Lion King).jpg Zazu in The Lion King.jpg|Zazu in The Lion King Zazu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Zazu in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Zazu in The Lion King (2019).jpg|Zazu in The Lion King (2019) Zazu (TLK (2003)).jpg Zazu.jpg Zazu.png Zazu has a present..png Image-zazu-9.gif Mar135.gif Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png Zazu has a whistle..png Zazu has a whistle, that blows..png Zazu has a whistle, that blows quietly..png Zazu has a whistle, that blows louder..png Zazu blows his whistle..png Zazu01cf.png Zazu_TLG.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-552.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-553.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-554.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3955.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3956.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg Zazu-0.jpg OUAT_Zazu8.png Zazu and Zippy.png 0202 Zazu Disney.PNG The Name's Zazu 1994.png ZazuOffby1Day - 007.png TLK 2019 Hornbill.png|2019 Zazu TLG Zazu.png Zazu in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Zazu (Disney).jpg Category:Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Hornbills Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Comedians Category:Adults Category:Red Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters voiced by John Oliver Category:1994 Introductions Category:THX Category:Disney Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters